Power return tape measures commonly experience the end hook falling off of the surface to be measured. Often the end of the tape measure will not hook securely onto the end of the subject surface because of the shape, angle, or rounded edges where the measurement starts from. Also, when measuring horizontally, if any slack is applied to the tape strip, the end hook will fall off. This has been a common occurrence and burden for the user since the tape measure was first invented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,583 Komura (1995) discloses an end hook having an unevenly etched surface on its front (outside) and rear (inside) surfaces for abutting onto the object to be measured. This invention may solve the problem that Komura intended but it is limited in that it does not address the disadvantages listed above. Many conventional tape measuring systems suffer from a number of disadvantages:
When measuring wood or other material, if the surface or material to be measured does not have a right angle for the end hook to securely attach to, it is difficult to achieve an accurate measurement. This is a common problem which can arise in building structures that have compound angles, such as cutting studs for a wall to support a vaulted ceiling, rafters etc. In such circumstances, it sometimes is easier to measure from the xe2x80x9cshort pointxe2x80x9d as it is referred to in xe2x80x9claymen termsxe2x80x9d. This can only be achieved by either trying to hold the end hook in a manner that is clumsy or inaccurate, by nailing it in place or by someone else holding it.
In windy conditions iron workers, carpenters, welders etc., can find it almost impossible to facilitate an accurate measurement when the measuring strip is extended greater than the reach of the user holding the end hook with one hand and the housing in the other.
When measuring steel stock, wood, or other such material there is a tendency for the material to sag on either side of the work piece creating an uneven support making it difficult to securely attach the end hook and prevent it from slipping off.
The present invention provides a method for securely attaching a tape measure to a variety of materials by utilizing magnetic properties in both the end hook and the tape strip housing unit which may help to facilitate an accurate measurement of a metal surface or the like in a variety of positions. The magnetic properties in both the end hook and the tape strip housing may facilitate an accurate measurement by attaching the entire tape measurement system securely to a surface whether that surface be flat, vertical, horizontal, or even over the head of the user, giving the user a xe2x80x9chands freexe2x80x9d approach and eliminating the need for a second user to assist in holding one end of the tape measure in order to obtain an accurate measurement. This feature may ultimately save time and costs to the user by not having to repeatedly re-attach the tape measure and by not having to utilize another person.
Another object of the present invention may provide a method to obtain an accurate measurement in windy conditions by firmly attaching the end hook, housing or both to prevent the tape strip from blowing off the surface to be measured whether it be wood, steel, or the like, and may be useful in a variety of positions by remaining intact on the object to be measured whether it be vertical, horizontal or upside down, again allowing the user to have both hands free. The tape measure with its magnetic properties may be attached in xe2x80x9cwholexe2x80x9d, both housing and tape end, and may prevent the user to continually having to re-hook the housing or tape end.
Other objects include:
(a) to provide a tape measure that can virtually be attached to steel objects at the housing and tape end or both.
(b) to provide an ability to use such devices upside down, vertical, horizontal or any other position without the aid of another, thus giving the person to have both hands free.
(c) to provide a time saving benefit that it accomplishes by not having to re hook it several times.
(d) to provide a tape measure end that may not blow off the surface to be measured in windy conditions.
(e) to provide a tape measure end that may be attached to wood, steel materials without falling off.
(f) to provide a tape measure housing that may be attached to steel surfaces, and
(g) to provide a tape measure that may have greater capabilities than existing ones and still be able to be manufactured at a competitive price.